


Indentations

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public sex in dark parking lots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indentations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> This was written for a fanfic contest during the yaoi panel of Anime Weekend Atlanta 8.

The night was cold as Heero Yuy stood in the parking lot of a Sanq Kingdom post office, waiting for a certain someone to show up. He had been there for the best part of two hours, but he knew it was worth the wait. After all, Treize Khushrenada was a man refined beyond anything Heero had known before... last night, that is. 

In that same parking lot, Heero had discovered that, for one, Treize was everything he had ever heard, and a little more (about half of an inch), and, for two, kazoos left in a vacant parking lot did leave rather deep welts in the flesh. They, unfortunately, were not gone in time for his early morning communal shower. Duo had noticed, and had accurately guessed the object which had caused the damage. Heero had been surprised. "How can you tell?" 

Duo smiled. "Parking lot on 9th and 3rd? I left it there. Wufei and I, well, let's just say that his god rod and mine were getting happy." 

At this, Quatre had burst into the room. "Duo, why did you leave lint in the dryer? Give me a Q-tip!" Quatre was a man obsessed. 

Back to the present, Heero was stationed against a light pole and still waiting. Suddenly, a figure appeared and Heero's breath caught in his throat. "Treize?" 

The figure advanced on him, and before he knew it, long, sure fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and soft, unyielding lips were pressed against the side of his throat. "Treize?" 

"Be quiet." Those lips brushed against his throat as Treize talked, for that low voice that reverbated through him could belong to no other. 

Heero's eyes raised to the streetlight which had been out since about half of an hour after he had arrived (he'd been the one to shoot it out, after all), and concentrated on the feelings that were produced with Treize's cool fingers tracing down his abdomen to pause at the button on his jeans. They teased at the button, and suddenly his pants were open and sliding down his legs. He was, of course, not wearing anything underneath. 

Treize's lips moved down and enveloped him, warmth surrounding his throbbing member. A gentle sucking was applied and a moment later, Heero felt himself reaching for the precipice. "Treize, I'm..." Treize suddenly pulled away. 

"Are you almost ready?" Treize was undressing quickly, his hard body just visible in the dark. "You want this again?" 

Heero nodded firmly. "I know I want this. I had it last night, and I need it again. Give it to me, Treize." 

Treize, stripped bare, turned Heero against the broken streetlight and made him spread his legs. Heero was more than willing to comply. A warm tongue licked down his spine and ghosted across his entrance; lube and foreplay all in one. The tongue continued to play against him, and suddenly stopped. 

There was silence in the air. Then, Heero dropped to his knees. "Please?" 

Treize smiled against his shoulder after pressing a kiss there. "Please?" 

"Now!" 

Heero went from empty to split-fucked in only a moment, the harsh quickness of the entry exciting. 

Treize moved against him, penetrating further. "Do you like this?" 

Heero nodded. "More than you'll know." 

They rocked in unison in the post office parking lot, down in the gravel with Heero pushing himself back against Treize faster and faster. Stimulation was there, and pushing him on, and on, and on. "Oh, fuck..." 

Treize's hands were clamped onto Heero's hips, making indentations in muscle that went unnoticed to Heero. Treize pulled out and pushed Heero down onto his back, that back against the pebbles on the ground. He pushed back inside and thrust hard, arching his back slightly with every thrust. "You tight little bitch... so fucking hot." 

Heero gasped, two fingers thrust inside his mouth and little gasps and moans reverbating about in Treize's mind. Suddenly, Heero arched and came, his cock pulsing as streams of his come coated his abdomen. Treize's hands gripped harder on his hips and the thrusts came faster and faster. Then, Treize was pushed full-thrust against him and coming, filling him with hot semen and groaning. "You hot little bitch... you're mine. All mine." 

And the next morning, in the shower, Duo whispered over, "Pebbles?"


End file.
